The Cake is a Lie
by Gaybow
Summary: Por que no começo sua esperança era se tornar logo uma boneca sem vida, mas a vivacidade de sua alma resistia com bravura à todas aquelas provações. Nunca pensou que ser forte poderia ser a causa de sua tragédia.
1. Chapter 1

**The cake is a Lie**

Os olhos âmbar encaravam o teto daquele quarto de forma ausente durante horas a fio, mas sequer podia dizer com precisão a quem pertencia aquele quarto. Não importava. A pessoa que estava ao seu lado na cama se levantou displicentemente e caminhou até o banheiro.

Ah então estava no quarto de Trip. As lembranças recentes começaram a vir a tona. A despeito de sua estadia naquele lugar ter sido sempre infernal a noite anterior tinha sido uma das piores. Sua mente tentava esquecer os horrores a que Trip o tinha apresentado, não deveria repassar os acontecimentos. Não queria enlouquecer, não queria se quebrar.

Mas talvez houvesse outra forma de se libertar.

Apesar das dores em seu corpo Aoba levantou-se com uma calma assustadora, característica daqueles que aceitaram a morte e que, mais do que isso, a esperam de braços abertos.

Pegou o lençol manchado de sangue que o cobria e o amarrou no candelabro do quarto. Amarrou a outra ponta em seu pescoço, fechou os olhos tranquilamente e pulou da cama.

Por sorte, ou azar, o destino reservava outras coisas para o nosso protagonista e fez do acaso sua salvação porque quando estava prestes a perder a consciência Virus entrou no quarto.

Tudo o que pode ver antes de apagar foi o olhar de desespero do outro.

O**o**O

Quando recobrou a consciência, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que Aoba pensou era que havia falhado. Temia as conseqüências, mas temia acima de tudo não ter outra oportunidade como aquela.

Por que no começo sua esperança era se tornar logo uma boneca sem vida, mas a vivacidade de sua alma resistia com bravura à todas aquelas provações.

Nunca pensou que ser forte poderia ser a causa de sua tragédia.

Quando enfim pôde abrir os olhos encontrou Virus lendo um livro ao seu lado direito e Trip jogando com um game boy à esquerda. Eles só perceberam que já havia acordado graças ao aviso de seus AllMates.

– Dormiu bem, Aoba-san?

Aquela voz mansa lhe deu arrepios como usualmente e não pode, sequer quis, responder por que Trip saiu do quarto e voltou com uma bandeja de comida.

– Coma – voltou a falar. – Você está fraco e temos uma longa conversa pela frente.

Conversa. Era até estranho associar tal palavra ao relacionamento doentio em que os três se encontravam. Uma conversa consistia na interlocução entre partes e isso não aconteceria. O que ele sentisse quanto àquela _conversa_não significava nada para eles.

Enquanto comia com desconfiança o que lhe era oferecido Aoba pode observar alguns fios de soro intravenoso saindo de seus braços, assim como curativos em seus machucados. Estranhou.

– Se está se perguntando quem fez isso acho que usarei daí o ponto de partida da nossa conversa. – Virus calmamente começou – Um médico da nossa confiança veio aqui para dar uma olhada na sua saúde. Já que alguém andou exagerando ontem, como o usual. – olhou reprovador para Trip.

– Como se você não fizesse coisas piores.

Ignorou-o.

– Está se sentindo melhor, Aoba-san?

Aoba se sentia acuado estando com os dois no mesmo quarto, mas ainda sim não queria colaborar para essa conversa.

– Vou levar isso como um sim. – por sorte ele não parecia irritado – A nossa conversa com o médico nos fez ver que estamos sendo maus anfitriões. O seu corpo, Aoba-san, estava a ponto de entrar em colapso. Por isso demorou tanto para se recuperar de sua recente tentativa de... – ponderou – rebeldia.

O mais novo ainda não entendia onde eles queriam chegar.

– Enquanto esteve dormindo nós discutimos a nossa dinâmica de grupo.

Jeito engraçado de denominar o que tinham.

– Tanto eu quanto ele já tínhamos indicado o que esperávamos de você, certo? – continuou – Submissão era só a cobertura do bolo, se é o que pensava. O recheio sempre foi a possibilidade de você alcançar seu verdadeiro potencial. Aquele que conhecemos uma vez. Sem limites, sem amarras. Quebrar você foi a maneira que encontramos para isso.

– E a mais divertida.

Aoba já havia escutado essa história várias vezes.

– Mas como sabemos não temos tido muito sucesso. Blue parece gostar tanto da sua situação quanto nós. Vejo que está um pouco atordoado com essa conversa, Aoba-san, talvez seja melhor encurtá-la no presente momento. – não tinha percebido, mas suas mãos tremiam – Nós sentimos falta do velho Aoba. Não necessariamente apenas a sua parte lasciva, mas também a benevolente e com complexo de irmão mais velho. – segurou as mãos do outro – Sentimos falta de conversar com você, Aoba-san. Creio que uma boneca sem vida nunca iria nos satisfazer de qualquer forma.

Aoba duvidava que qualquer coisa um dia fosse satisfazer aquelas duas almas vazias e insaciáveis.

– Vamos tentar outra forma de convivência, uma mais harmônica. Onde nós três possamos estar satisfeitos.

Aquela conversa não durou muito após isso, seu corpo ainda estava cansado e nos dias que se seguiram foi aprendendo pouco a pouco o que eles queriam dizer e até que ponto as coisas realmente seriam diferentes.

Medo. Aoba tinha medo do que viria, por que era o desconhecido e não confiava naqueles dois ou no que tinham em mente.

Mas o que podia fazer além de esperar e enfrentar o que viesse?

O**o**O

A relação deles mudou de fato. Na sua superfície, mas não em sua essência. Ainda era um prisioneiro, ainda era o brinquedo deles. Mas as promessas de mudança foram cumpridas e sua vida ali se tornou muito mais fácil. Ou menos dolorosa, se isso sequer poderia ser a mesma coisa.

4 dias desde a sua recente tentativa de suicídio haviam se passado e até agora não havia sido machucado fisicamente, assim como também não fora abusado. Sequer tocaram no seu corpo, apenas ocasionais beijos supostamente amorosos.

Que sempre lhe davam ânsia.

Muito mais do que aqueles dados quando alcançavam o ápice dentro dele, por que aqueles eram sinceros, espontâneos. Cruéis de fato, mas preferia a selvageria à falsidade.

Também agora tinha alguma liberdade de andar dentro da casa. Sempre sobre o olhar atento de seus sequestradores ou dos AllMates da casa, mas era algo que apreciava. Estar sempre preso era o que estava pouco a pouco acabando com sua sanidade.

A casa obviamente era altamente segura e se provou impossível de fugir, e sequer queria tentar. Tinha medo de perder suas mordomias.

Entre elas havia o fato de que agora tinha um quarto próprio. Nunca pensou no quanto sentia falta de ter algo seu, um espaço individual. Se sentia um pouco mais humano novamente, por mais bobo que parecesse.

Estava naquele momento sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha enquanto pensava em uma outra mudança: agora comia. Sua dieta antes de resumia a esporádicos pratos dados em troca de favores ou os doces dados de forma diabólica por Trip, mas lá estava Aoba, esperando que Virus terminasse de cozinhar. E essa cena nunca falhava em lhe surpreender.

Não que ele se desse ao trabalho todos os dias. Às vezes um robô o fazia, às vezes acordava de bom humor e fazia ele mesmo. De que forma fosse Aoba estava feliz de poder comer em fartura, como a muito tempo não fazia.

De repente Trip chegou em casa, entrando na cozinha logo depois.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia – os outros dois responderam sem muita emoção.

Guardou um saco na geladeira e se sentou do lado de Aoba confortavelmente. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão direita, olhando para o outro com atenção.

– Trouxe sorvete. Para depois do almoço.

Graças à ele Aoba havia desenvolvido certa aversão à doces, mas não lhe diria isso. Assim como não lembraria à Trip que ele tinha diabetes e não devia consumir tantos doces. De que adiantaria? Era alguém que não respeitava e nem valorizava a vida, no final das contas e Aoba não era hipócrita o bastante para fingir que se importava com ele. Muito pelo contrário.

– Obrigada.

– Ainda não fala muito, não é?

Permaneceu em silêncio.

– Você devia. Fale mais daqui para frente, Aoba.

O som era neutro, mas para ele sempre soaria como uma ameaça velada.

– Tentarei.

Sua voz desacostumada ainda falhava. Tanto pela falta de uso quanto por ainda ter medo das conseqüências do que falava.

– Deixe que ele se acostume com nossa nova intimidade. – dessa vez foi a vez de Virus falar – Um passo de cada vez quando se está na escuridão. Há sempre a possibilidade de se cair no precipício, não é Aoba-san?

Achou melhor responder educadamente à esse aviso velado.

– Conto com a paciência de vocês para cada erro meu.

Trip sorriu, sempre foi o que mais gostava quando ele era obediente.

O outro começou a colocar a comida na mesa. Mas pratos apenas dois, o dele próprio e o de Aoba. O que não era tão estranho, já que mesmo estando a maior parte do tempo juntos eles sempre faziam questão de colocar essa distância entre si, como se tivessem vidas completamente independentes. Era uma relação estranha essa que eles tinham. Não eram amigos, nem amantes e nem família. Apenas permaneciam juntos em uma harmonia que era difícil de explicar.

Trip levantou e pegou seu próprio prato.

– Bastante comida, hein?

– Aoba-san perdeu muito peso depois que chegou aqui.

– Então estamos preocupados com isso? – riu – Devem ser o que chamam de engordar a presa para o abate.

Aoba comeu em silêncio, mas os outros dois jogavam conversa fora durante a refeição. Tentavam provocá-lo para tirar respostas dele, mas sem muito sucesso.

O jovem apenas sentia que estava preso em um show de horrores.

O**o**O

Aoba se jogou cansado na cama. Tinha passado horas jogando vídeo game com Trip na sala e só agora podia respirar aliviado. Era risível a posição em que se encontrava. Jogando amigavelmente com o inimigo. Inimigo não. Sequer poderia se colocar na posição de igual enfrentamento com o outro.

Jogando com um de seus donos.

Era mais risível ainda que eles esperassem que repentinamente a relação deles fosse se tornar um mar de rosas de repente. Que esquecesse tudo que o que o tinham feito. Que pudesse conversar confortavelmente com eles mais uma vez.

E até quando iriam querer aquilo? Até quando uma convivência pacífica e conversas amigáveis seriam o bastante para eles? Só pensar nessas coisas já o amedrontava. Estava acostumado agora, não queria relaxar para depois voltar àquele inferno.

Não queria mais pensar nisso. Talvez fosse melhor apenas aproveitar e distraí-los para que isso durasse. Esperava ter estômago para isso. Era o mais sábio a se fazer.

Olhou em volta, para o seu novo quarto. Sua cama era grande e forte, como todas as dessa casa por motivos óbvios. Havia um guarda-roupa, um espelho grande e uma cômoda. No canto havia também um grande estante de livros.

Era patético, mas a primeira vez que ficou sozinho no quarto com aqueles livros chorou.

Por que livros seriam sua porta de salvação, sua fuga. Naquelas páginas criadas por outras pessoas ele viajaria por histórias e destinos tão diferentes do seu. Não seria mais Aoba, seria qualquer outra pessoa.

Olhou para o último detalhe importante do quarto. Um grande quadro com uma foto dos três. Como se fossem uma família, como se fossem felizes.

Que grande piada.

E provavelmente era. Ele conhecia aquele humor negro, era coisa do Virus.

E como pensar no diabo sempre atrai energias negativas a sua porta foi batida.

– Pode entrar.

Que escolha realmente tinha?

A porta se abriu lentamente e o dono daquelas macias batidas entrou no quarto. Mesmo no escuro seus olhos claros se destacavam, pois eram tão sombrios que absorviam toda escuridão e luz ao redor deles. Um tipo diferente de escuridão, aquela a qual todos temem. Como um buraco negro.

Aoba tremeu quando Virus sentou ao seu lado.

– Trip não é o único que quer se divertir hoje, Aoba-san. – colocou uma mecha de cabelo do outro atrás da orelha e selou seus lábios levemente – Acho que você já está pronto para brincar comigo, certo?

Seu corpo estremeceu por tantos motivos diferentes que sua mente se anuviou.

Deixaria que seu corpo respondesse ao outro. Sua mente poderia resistir à seus nêmeses, mas o seu corpo havia sido sempre seu maior traidor.

* * *

Essa fic foi dividida em duas partes. A outra está quase pronta.

Minha relação com esses dois loiros é a seguinte: Conheci o jogo e não gostei de nenhum personagem entre os principais. Mas quando vi esses dois me apaixonei completamente, ainda mais pelo Virus. Mas ai então vem aquele bad ending que foi uma bomba na minha cara. ahuahuahuh

A ideia da fic é basicamente um bad ending menos... terrível. lol Mas fluffy não é minha praia, so...

Comentários, opniões e correções são sempre bem vindos. :3 Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cake is a Lie**

O ronco de sua própria barriga acordou Aoba. Os confortáveis lençóis perderam a batalha contra a necessidade humana por comida, não ouve escapatória além de levantar. Tomou uma longa ducha e colocou uma roupa confortável. Correu para fazer algo para comer. Algo simples e rápido. Não tinha nem paciência nem talento.

Levou sua refeição para a sala. Sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, mais uma das regalias que tinha ganhado. Na verdade pegava apenas dois canais, o que lhe fazia ter certeza que estava vivendo em um lugar extremamente isolado.

Olhou para o lado e viu o AllMate que sempre o acompanhava em casa. Tinha a forma de um gorila e nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de emoção. Trip havia dito que era seu, mas isso não era verdade. AllMates e seus donos tem um ligação especial e aquele ser ali não era nada para ele além de sua babá.

Três meses haviam se passado desde tinha tentado suicídio e pensava consigo mesmo que esse era provavelmente o mais perto que chegaria de paz pelo resto da sua vida. Naqueles momentos em que estava sozinho naquela casa, acompanhado apenas daquela máquina sem vida.

Pode então sentir que alguém havia chegado em casa para seu desânimo. Quando um tenebroso leão passou pela sua frente ele sabia que seu dono estaria vindo logo atrás.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia.

O recém chegado pegou uma de suas torradas e comeu.

– Trouxe algo para você – disse e colocou uma caixa em cima da mesa.

– Eu vou gostar?

Ele pareceu ponderar a resposta.

– Provavelmente sim, só nunca admitiria.

Aoba rolou os olhos e voltou a comer. Provavelmente precisaria de energia. O outro silenciosamente lhe observava e isso fez com que Aoba desistisse de comer.

– Vamos logo de uma vez.

Ambos seguiram para o quarto e Aoba abriu a caixa.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

O outro riu, essa era sempre a reação de Aoba. O guarda roupa dele já estava cheia das mais variadas fantasias e trajes. Enfermeira, colegial, gueixa... esse era o novo e aparentemente inofensivo hobbie de Trip.

– Não seja tão crítico, tente.

Aoba fez cara de quem ia retrucar, mas mais uma pessoa entrou no quarto o interrompendo.

– Bom dia, vocês dois. – seus olhos foram atraídos para o que Aoba tinha em mãos – O que é isso, Aoba-san?

\- Novo material para minha humilhação.

– O que ele propôs?

Era estranho agora que Aoba percebia, mas Vírus e Trip dificilmente conversavam entre si diretamente. Eles eram como caixas de som de um mesmo computador. Diferentes freqüências de um mesmo som, de uma mesma idéia. Se complementando, não se comunicando.

Aoba entregou a caixa.

– Veja por você mesmo.

Virus abriu a caixa e tirou o vestido de noiva que estava dentro dele. Sorriu e olhou para Aoba. Parecia gostar da idéia, ele e Trip tinham mentes parecidas no final das contas. Não era necessariamente um entusiasta de fantasias, mas ver Aoba sem jeito quando as vestia lhe agradava tanto quanto à Trip.

– Eu não vou usar isso.

Os loiros o encaram.

– Pensei que eu tivesse direito a vontade própria agora.

– Mas você... – coloca a mão levemente no rosto de Aoba – vai ter a vontade _certa_, não é mesmo?

Ai estava o modus operandi da relação deles. Existia certa ilusão de livre arbítrio, mas no final das contas a vontade que valia era sempre a deles. Não havia escolha. Isso o deixava irritado.

– Como os meus mestres desejarem.

Pegou a caixa e foi para o banheiro se arrumar, tendo tempo de escutar suas risadas enquanto fechava a porta. Tirou sua roupa e olhou seu corpo nu no espelho. Estava bem melhor agora, tinha ganhado peso e estava mais saudável. Menos marcas no corpo também. Embora Virus nunca tenha gostado de violência física Trip tinha seus dias de carrasco.

Pôde olhar o vestido melhor agora. Não era exatamente algo que alguém usaria em um casamento, a menos que fosse entre uma prostituta e seu cafetão. O que não diferia tanto da realidade em que ele se encontrava.

Na caixa havia outros acessórios complementares, Trip era alguém detalhista. Pegou uma calcinha branca dali. _Que ótimo_, usar uma calcinha sexy que mal tampava seu pênis era o que ele mais queria na vida. A vestiu, assim como também as meias e a cinta liga. O vestido era bastante curto e sua parte superior era uma espécie de corset que ficou surpreso por caber nele independente da falta de peitos. Colocou um colar de pérolas que lá estavam e o véu. Olhou para a última coisa caixa e suspirou. Um scarpin branco. Como esperavam que ele usasse aquilo na cama ele só podia imaginar, mas colocou mesmo assim.

Olhou no espelho novamente e rolou os olhos com o resultado. _Simplesmente ótimo_, pensou novamente. Mas era melhor ir logo para o quarto, quanto antes isso acabasse melhor.

Quando voltou para o aposento Trip estava sentado displicentemente na cama enquanto Virus continuava em pé no mesmo local de antes.

– Viu como você ficou lindo, Aoba?

– De fato, começo a ver o apelo desses seus fetiches, Trip. – o outro concordou e puxou Aoba pela cintura – Mais do que isso, estou até inclinado a chamar um padre para nos casar agora mesmo, acha que seria apropriado, Aoba-san?

– Nós três? Tenho certeza que isso é de alguma forma ilegal, ainda mais quando um dos noivos está sendo mantido em cárcere privado.

– Provavelmente, mas aqui nessa casa nós fazemos nossas próprias leis. – o soltou – Vou ali um instante no meu quarto guardar minhas coisas e já volto.

Ele se foi e o que permaneceu chamou Aoba com o dedo.

– Venha sentar no meu colo.

Ele foi, mesmo que desajeitadamente pela sua falta de habilidade sobre saltos.

– Eu sabia que você ficaria bem vestido assim.

– Não me sinto confortável.

– É sua culpa, Aoba. Sempre foi. – começou a beijar o seu pescoço – Quando você se permitir se deixar levar e abraçar seu lado lascivo você poderá admitir para si mesmo o quando gosta do que fazemos com você.

Aoba quis rir amargurado, mas foi beijado profundamente e isso anuviou seus pensamentos. Talvez o outro não estivesse assim tão longe da verdade, mas Aoba preferia pensar que toda a lascividade que crescia dentro de si era culpa daquele que morava dentro dele. O outro.

Trip lhe apertava os glúteos com força enquanto o beijava, o trazendo sempre para mais perto, como se fosse possível. Suas mãos passavam por todo o seu corpo, já conhecendo todos os seus detalhes e caminhos. De alguma forma o corpo de Aoba instintivamente se esfregava no do outro sem que ele sequer percebesse. Já era um cachorro treinado.

– Vejo que já começaram sem mim.

Virus parou de frente para a cama. Aoba sempre se sentia estranho nessas horas. O que fazer? Que posição ficar? O que dizer? Não que fosse escolha sua ou eu sequer já tivesse tentado tomar iniciativa, mas nunca deixaria de ficar mais nervoso que o normal quando faziam sexo os três juntos.

Trip aparentemente lendo a sua mente esclareceu logo os seus próximos passos.

– Vá chupá-lo. Eu vou te preparar enquanto isso.

Aoba engatinhou envergonhado até Virus e o olhou como se pedindo permissão.

– Vá em frente, Aoba-san.

Desfez o cinto dele e abaixou sua calça e cueca. Encarou por alguns segundos até que encontrou coragem para colocar aquilo na boca. Algo se remexeu dentro dele, provavelmente fruto do nervosismo. Imaginava o porquê, já que já havia feito aquilo inúmeras vezes e sua técnica estava cada vez melhor.

– Empine mais a bunda, Aoba.

O fez e sentiu então um líquido ser derramado em sua entrada, acompanhada por um dedo que entrava e saia lentamente. Sabia que vários outros se seguiriam atrás desse e a perspectiva fez com que um gemido baixo saísse da sua boca.

Sua mente e corpo nunca entrariam em acordo sobre o que sentiam.

Mas Trip não tinha muita paciência e depois do terceiro dedo deu um tapa forte na bunda de Aoba. A hora já havia chegado. O puxou pela cintura e inseriu seu pênis na entrada quente do outro de forma rascante e determinada, forma esta que Aoba já estava acostumado.

– Indo direto ao ponto como sempre. Para quem tem tantos fetiches você não tem muita paciência para preliminares. – Vírus disse.

– Canso rápido delas. – fechou os olhos e aproveitou a deliciosa sensação de estar dentro daquele corpo – Mas nunca me canso dessa parte.

Não demorou para que começasse a dar estocadas fortes, fazendo com que Aoba tivesse medo de machucar Vírus com os dentes.

– Melhor parar, Aoba-san. – o puxou delicadamente pelo queixo – Tanto para que eu não chegue ao clímax tão cedo quanto para que não me machuque.

Ao ouvir isso Trip saiu de dentro dele e voltou a sentar na cama.

– Venha.

Aoba já sabia o que fazer. Ainda de costas para Trip pegou o seu pênis e começou a inserir em si mesmo até que pudesse sentar nele. As mãos fortes do outro logo o pegaram pela cintura e exigiam que ele o cavalgasse com força.

Não conseguiu segurar seus gemidos e quase agradeceu quando Virus subiu na cama e o beijou intensamente. Ele tentou brincar com seus mamilos, mas a roupa dificultava o acesso então logo desistiu.

– Erga-o.

Trip não precisou de maiores explicações já que fez com que Aoba se encostasse em si e arreganhasse as pernas.

O outro sentou na frente dos dois e passou a encarar a cena com um sorriso de apreciação no rosto. Aoba detestava isso, quando Virus ficava o encarando em horas como essa. Pode até mesmo sentir o peso de seus olhos encarando sua entrada ser violada por Trip.

Passou o dedo na cabeça do membro de Aoba coletando um pouco do líquido de onde ali escapava.

– Posso entrar em você também, Aoba-san?

– Eu tenho escolha?

– Terá no dia em que o que sair dos seus lábios esteja em consonância com o que seu corpo deseja.

Aoba achou melhor não discutir. De qualquer forma era melhor somente eles dois do que quando os AllMates entravam na festa também. Se sentia aliviado na verdade e, embora estivesse relutante em admitir, excitado com a perspectiva.

– Vá em frente.

– Bom menino. – beijou seus lábios delicadamente – Como recompensa eu irei com calma.

Se aproximou felinamente e começou a forçar seu pênis no já ocupado ânus a frente. O corpo do outro dificultava o acesso, mas os três sabiam que havia espaço ali para todos serem felizes. Enfim Aoba se forçou a relaxar e sentiu o outro conseguir ganhar algum espaço dento de si. Se agarrou com força à Vírus e emitiu alguns gemidos de dor. Não tanto quanto das primeiras vezes, mas aquilo era algo que seu corpo nunca iria se acostumar completamente.

Enfim os dois estavam completamente dentro dele. Parados, para sua sorte.

– Já passamos por isso, certo Aoba-san? – falou enquanto olhava em seus olhos e respirava pesadamente – Você sabe que a dor vai passar e que no final vale a pena.

– Claro. E, afinal, o doutor mandou eu me exercitar, certo?

Os outros dois riram baixinho. Adoravam o fato de que pouco a pouco o velho humor do Aoba estava voltando, mesmo que timidamente. Essa parte dele muito os entretinha.

Enfim Virus ajudou Trip a arreganhar ainda mais as pernas de Aoba, que por sorte eram muito flexíveis, e começou as suas estocadas. O alto som de seus corpos se chocando tinha certa melodia, a mais erótica de todas. Aoba não pode deixar de gritar, mais pela intensidade das emoções do que por qualquer motivo em específico. Sentir aquele dois membros entrando e saindo de dentro dele sem nenhuma sincronia o afundava em sensações luxuriantes que ele preferia ignorar ter, mas que ao se ver gozando tão rápido sem sequer ser tocado o deixava sem desculpas para dar a si mesmo.

Quando Virus estava perto de chegar ao seu limite chupou o seu pescoço com força, quase tão forte quanto os jatos que liberou dentro dele. Trip não demorou muito a seguir o mesmo caminho. Não queriam retirar-se de dentro de Aoba, mas seus membros escorregaram para fora mesmo assim. Cansados, apenas se deitaram na cama para recuperaram seu fôlego.

Aoba estava deitado com a barriga virada para a cama e o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Quase sempre terminava assim por que após se afundar em prazer sempre se sentia sujo, fraco e amargurado. Nessas horas sentia falta dos momentos de total crueldade deles por que ali não havia espaço para sentimentos confusos, apenas para o mais puro ódio.

Tinha medo. A muito havia decidido que os mataria na primeira chance que tivesse e temia não ter coragem para isso. Que se apegasse a seus algozes por mais masoquista que isso soasse. Ele já não confiava nele mesmo, naquilo que vinha se tornando desde que veio parar ali. Seus sentimentos eram confusos e sentia medo de ter sido muito danificado, de não ser mais o Aoba.

Às vezes se pegava adaptado à vida onde se encontrava, conformado. Às vezes se pegava até mesmo esperançoso que talvez eles o soltassem. Às vezes seu ódio não podia sequer ser medido.

Trip se sentou e pegou uma caixa de lenços. Virus sentou-se também e pegou alguns para si. Se limparam e depois passaram a limpar a entrada de Aoba que estava cheia de gozo. Sempre faziam isso e Aoba imaginava se era uma forma deturpada de mostrar afeição ou mais uma tática para humilhá-lo.

Sabia qual era a opção mais provável.

Voltaram a se deitar e após um momento falaram quase que em uníssono.

– Nós te amamos, Aoba-san.

Eles repetiam isso todas as vezes. Como uma mentira que dita 100 vezes se tornaria verdade. Eles não o amavam, eram vazios por dentro. Nenhum sentimento bonito como aquele podia ser semeado em terreno tão pobre, mas talvez eles estivessem desesperados para amar.

* * *

So... deixa eu contar uma historinha. Era uma vez eu. Joguei o jogo com meu porco conhecimento de inglês e jurava que o motivo de o scrap não funfar com Trip e Virus era simplesmente pq eles não tinham aspirações/desejos/bláblá, o jogo chega a falar bastante disso. Achava uma explicação meio bosta, mas tá né. Ai formulo essa fanfic, onde finalmente Trip e Virus começam a desenvolver emoções pouco a pouco e no final Aoba ia matar eles mesmo assim, pq sou dessas. 3 Mas ai assisto o anime e eles dão outra explicação para a imunidade deles, uma que faz muito mais sentido. KKK Quebrou minhas pernas. Ai a fic acabou se resumindo a minha chance de escrever sobre meus maiores fetiches: noiva trap + DP. 3 weeeeee Faz tempo que não escrevo lemon, ando sempre arregando. Mas ta ai! Há! Ainda consigo escrever putaria. U.ú

Anyway, obrigada a quem leu, quem gostou e principalmente quem comentou. :3 Kissus calóricos


End file.
